The New World
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Project 50 is here! A crossover with every story I have done!
1. Episode One

**PROJECT 50:**  
 **THE NEW WORLD**  
 **EPISODE I**

It's the first day... the day of many to come.

 **OCTOBER 28**  
 **2013**

Checks on the Tardis were easy. He owned it of course.

The Doctor had died ages ago, Clara still wanted to travel... but she thought it could have been too much without him.

Adam, his previous acompliance was always fixing up the Tardis for himself. It was a pasture of his time travelling.

Last week was the temporal Sat-Nav, this week... it was the sound system.

Him and Clara had recently been scaved by a space viking warrior race called the Mire.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Clara?"He responds as she starts to say.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her with a smile.

"I'm trying to fix the sound system on the Tardis. It's broken after an arrow hit it."

He shows her the arrow, to prove he is right.

"Oh, okay." She says to him. "But aren't you supposed to be piloting the Tardis?"

"No, because I fixed that last week." He disagrees.

"Ahh..." She reliases...

 **AU - AU - AU**

The Doctor is sitting a beach chair whilst the sun's bright rays don't hit him as Rangiku is somewhere else.

"Thank god I showed her this beach for a hard earned vacation."

She runs to him as he groans.

"Come on, Doctor! Get up and get to this beach!" Rangiku complains to him as he then explains to her.

"No. Sorry, Rangiku. I'm not really a beach person."

"Come on..."

"I said no."

"Oh... you're embarrssed, aren't you?"

"Maybe... well enjoy the vacation..." The Doctor tried to lie, but it wasn't getting passed the ginger Lieutenant. "Next up, we have the Lesiure Palace on Midnight."

"Sounds exciting!" Rangiku comments as she and the Doctor pack their objects and rush into the police box.

 **AU-AU-AU**

The Doctor (who is the same looking incarnation as the one with Rangiku, but not the same one.) is getting his tie on after doing something for Amy.

They are being quiet, it is because this is just after Rory's death with the Silurians. Amy has forgotten her boyfriend and husband to be, so the Doctor has been trying to hide the engagement ring that Rory was trying to give Amy and placed in his pocket for safe-keeping.

He requests for the Tardis to Arcadia, not his town of his home planet. As it was destroyed in the Time War.

 **THERE, I HAVE EDITED THE CHAPTER. IT'S NOT LONG AS THEY WILL GET.**

 **THE IMPERIAL PHANTOM MENACE - MAY 12TH 2016**


	2. Episode Two

**Project 50**  
 **The New World**  
 **Episode II**

The hour still goes on...

 **October 28th, 2013**

Adam looked at his watch.

"Wait... It's the same day as it was when I started these fix-ups. October 28th, I set the co-ordinates for Halloween. Something about this must be wrong, an error in the mechanics that it always puts in October 28th." Adam explains.

"I think you may be right." Clara agrees.

"October 28th... Nothing's ever good on that day." Adam mocks.

 **AU - AU - AU**

The Doctor with Amy were right with Adam.

October 28th was on all the calenders and the clocks.

Something was going wrong...

"Yeah... October 28th." Amy mentions.

The Doctor then becames scared of what might happen. Could this be a day that repeats over and over and over and over again.

 **AU - AU - AU**

The Tardis starts to jolt as everyone doesn't reliase. The other two Tardises start doing that as well.

They are transported to Adam's Tardis with Adam inside, but the Doctor's are eliminated.

"What happened to the Doctor?! DOCTOR?!" Amy inquires.

"Both of your Doctor's are the same incarnation. But this can't happen. So, both of them have been deleted until this has been solved." Adam explains.

 **WELL DONE. YOU ARE RIGHT.**

"Who the hell are you?!" Adam asks.

 **SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN THERE SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING. I PUT THE WORDS INTO YOUR MOUTHS AND YOU SPEAK MY TEXT.**

 **YOU CAN CALL ME THE CREATOR. BECAUSE THAT IS WHO I AM REALLY.**

 **TO TRAVEL IN TIME. YOU MUST RESET THE CENTRAL CLOCK OF THE TARDIS.**

Adam kicks the Tardis, allowing the the Tardis to travel in time.

 **OH YEAH. THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED AS WELL.**

 _The first group have been transported._

 **GOOD... YES. WE NEED TO COLLECT THE OTHERS NOW.**

 **What the hell am I doing now?**

 **oh yeah, find out in Episode XII. because SPOILERS.**

 **THE IMPERIAL PHANTOM MENACE ~ MAY 16TH, 2016**


End file.
